


What About Shoyo? [Kuroken]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, Karasuno, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nekoma, kagehina if you infer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Kuroo thinks Kenma is dating Shoyo but finds out in a surprise that he isn't.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Anime Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 10





	What About Shoyo? [Kuroken]

**Author's Note:**

> We made it to our 15th oneshot! Only 42 left to upload from Wattpad at last count! I will try to upload 5-10 every day until we are even with them so that you can enjoy! If you have Wattpad and maybe your impatient go check my book called Anime Oneshots out @Kyokerry is my username. It would be wonderful if you checked out my friends here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady and on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/nimannen here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxyqnna Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/rxyqnna and it where they are actually active (they edit btw) https://www.instagram.com/https.rayanna/ and finally here/:https://www.wattpad.com/user/Yoyolanda123

Kuroo POV 

I think we all know Kenma loves video games, he plays them day and night. Our team was worried about him, or so I thought. I worried that he wasn’t getting enough sleep, what he thought about volleyball and all that. This must be what Yaku feels about all of our team. That’s stressful. 

3rd POV (but this narrator is Japanese)

Although Kuroo thought the rest of his team was worried about Kenma, they weren’t. He had been like this for years and nothing bad had happened. They didn’t understand why Kuroo banned video games in camps or why he was always worried about him sleeping, to them it made sense only by the power of love. They hardcore shipped it. 

Time skip brought to you by Kenma Getting Lost  
Kenma was lost, very lost, he was in Miyagi? Where’s Miyagi (Btw Miyagi is 6 hours from Tokyo)? He had gone to a nearby bus stop and started playing games when a boy walked up. “Konnichiwa,”  
“Konnichiwa,”  
“Kenma!” It was Kuroo, why was he following him? It doesn’t matter  
“Ja Mata, Shoyo,”  
“Ja Mata ka?”

Time skip brought to you by Kuroo’s Rooster Hair (but this Narrator is English/American/Australian)

“Hello, Kenma!” The whole team dismayed, Shoyo was the only person who could get Kenma away from games, but Kuroo couldn’t, what boyfriend couldn’t? Their ship was sinking.  
But Yaku didn’t have time to worry about Kenma and Kuroo’s ship. “YAMAMOTO!” He shouted. Yamamoto turned around, scared for his life. “Concentrate,”

All the Nekoma players were greeted by the other schools at the camp. “Hinata, can we talk to you,”  
“Hey Hey Hey! Sure, Hinata you can go talk to them,” Hinata and Nekoma moved away.  
“Hinata, do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?”  
“Uhhhh, Yes?”  
“Is it Kenma,”  
“No,”  
“Thank Asahi,” Hinata put on a questioning look. “Who is it then?” At this Hinata walked away. “COME ON!” Kuroo approached them.  
“What’s going on?” he said  
“Nothing,” the team said, not very nonchalant about it. Kuroo gave them a look. “Do you like Kenma?” he blushed. “Ohmyasahiyoulovehim,” (Oh my Asahi you love him)  
“Okay, Okay but what?”  
“We ship it hardcore. How are we gonna make you guys get together?”  
“It’s okay, he likes Shoyo, it’s obvious,”  
“We talked to Shoyo, he has a boyfriend, it’s not Kenma,” Kuroo put on a wow face and then looked delighted.  
“Start stretching,” He tried to hide it. 

.

Kenma and Kuroo were going somewhere. Kenma was oblivious but this date had been planned by all of Nekoma, excluding Kenma. The list of things organized was written on a note for Kuroo

Picnic  
Beach Volleyball (we’ll be there maybe even Shoyo)  
Cafe 

.

“Kenma, will you be my boyfriend,”  
“UH,” Kenma didn’t process what Kuroo said. “The actual f*ck, what do you expect me to f*cking say? YES OF COURSE,” what a relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Next oneshot is Vows [Tsukkiyama]!


End file.
